Strays
by Mirokou
Summary: AU. Rude, Reno, Zack and Cloud are a pack of strays, orphens living in the slums. They are found by a pack of supernatural warriors. Wha thappens when the warriors take them in? Will contain yaoi later.
1. Chapter 1

**Strays**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything else referenced. **

**Warning : This story will contain yaoi later.**

**Chapter 1: Pack of Strays**

_stray_

_no regret cause I've got nothing to loose_

_ever stray_

_so I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_till I fall_

_stray_

Rude smiled as he listened to his brothers sing the Wolf's Rain theme. When they had come across the CD and manga in a trash bin, Zack and Reno had insisted they keep it. Then Cloud had found a boom box that worked and that was that. Since then the younger boys had claimed their group to be the human version of Kiba's pack: Cloud was Kiba (under protest), Reno was Hige, Zack was Toboe, and he, Rude, was Tsume. Not that any of the four boys were actually related, orphans tended to band together in the slums; safety in numbers.

Rude was 19, tall and muscular with short black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Zack was 18, almost as tall as Rude, muscular with shoulder length spiky black hair and blue eyes that bordered on violet. Reno was 17, thin and wiry with waist length flame red hair drawn back into a ponytail and aqua blue eyes. Cloud was the youngest at 16, small and quick with short, spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Of the four only Rude had mocha colored skin, the others were pale skinned. They had been together for thirteen years now. Rude was only 6 when he had rescued a 5-year-old Zack from bullies and made a friend for life. Two days later Rude had found Reno huddled in a gutter; the 4-year old had been nursing a black eye and Rude had taken him "home." Zack also brought home a stray: Cloud was 3; he had been abandoned and was frightened.

Things had been fine until Reno and Cloud had caught the Don's eye. Don Corneo had spotted them while they had been running an errand to make some money. He had sneered at them, making unsavory comments about the then 13 and 12 year olds. Comments that had their older brothers in fighting stances in no time. Things like how the blonde and redhead would look under him and how much he thought the two dark haired beauties would make in one of his "establishments." Don Corneo had also found out that you don't mess with ZRC as the local merchants called the boys. Ever since that day they had had to go up to the nicer part of town in hopes of getting a job or a hand out because the Don had issued orders that the boys were to be turned over to him if they sought employment there in the Slums. Every night after that they had slept somewhere different. The Don's goons were always one step behind and Rude and Zack had been forced to fight several times.

Today had no different. They had been dodging mobsters all day and had finally found a place to settle down for the night. Rude had let them sing only because they needed the distraction. They now huddled together, Zack and Rude on the ends with Cloud and Reno in the middle. Hopefully the ally would be ignored if the Don's goons came looking for them after dark. _If only there was a way we could escape,_ Rude thought, _if only someone would rescue us._ Slowly he fell asleep, keeping an ear tuned for trouble just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strays**

**Disclaimer: i owns nada**

**Warning: eventual yaoi**

**AN: Whoever can give me the following info about the quote in this ch gets acknowledged at the begining of next chappie: name of character, author, work, and line/page number. good luck people.**

**Chapter 2: Pack of Warriors**

As Rude and his brothers drifted off to sleep, a pack of warriors began to stalk through the Slums looking for dinner and perhaps a challenge. Dinner was easy, small animals satisfied both the weres and their vampire companions. All four men were tall, lithe and powerful. Angeal was a werewolf, his black, slightly spiky hair and cobalt blue eyes stayed the same regardless of which form he took. He was also broader in shoulder then his brothers-in-arms. Sephiroth was a werecat; his long silver hair became white fur when he changed into a panther while his green cat-slit eyes stayed the same. Genesis and Tseng were vampires; Genesis had auburn hair and ice blue eyes while Tseng had black hair that hung just past his shoulders and dark brown eyes.

Angeal paused just outside of an alley, sniffing the air. He had caught the scent of a young werewolf coming from down there. His nose picked up other scents that were tied to the pup but not werewolf. He cocked his head, ears picking up the sounds of four sleeping pups. Silently he motioned the others to follow. Cautiously they entered the alley, the others having picked up on the mix of scents that had caught the wolf's attention. At the end they found four boys huddled together: on each end was a dark haired youth, the one on the right having caught Angeal's attention, between them lay a pale redhead and a younger blonde who instantly had Sephiroth's attention. The boys on the ends had their arms flung protectively across the younger two. Angeal leaned over, eyeing the boy with spiky black locks. "This one's a werepup," he murmured. Sephiroth nodded towards the blond beside the pup, "And this one is a werekitten." They looked at the others, Genesis standing in front of the redhead and Tseng before the boy in sunglasses despite the dark. "These two are human," Genesis stated, hand reaching for crimson locks. Tseng softly cleared his throat causing Genesis to jerk his hand back apologetically.

Voices at the alley's mouth alerted the warriors to the presence of company.

"They were spotted ducking in here earlier, boss."

Startled, Angeal and his brothers jumped to the roof of the building behind the boys.

"How foolish, boys, this one is a dead end. Tonight you become mine."

Tensing, Angeal growled while Sephiroth hissed and the vampires snarled.

"ZRC's goin' down."

"Remember, the blonde and the redhead are mine. Do with the other two as you please."

With this last statement the threat at the alley's entrance moved in noisily.

The sound of approaching footsteps woke Rude and Zack. They tensed as the Don's men moved in to cut off their escape. Tightening their hold on Reno and Cloud, the older two mentally prepared themselves for the worst: a fight that would result in them seriously hurt or dead and the younger boys in the Don's clutches. Shudders alerted them to the fact that their brothers were now awake and understood what was going on.

The men on the roof above them watched as the boys prepared to fight. They saw them gathering strength, ready to spring into what would surely be a hopeless battle. A smug voice came from below, "Give up, Rude, Zack. I'm sure Cloud and Reno don't want to see you hurt." The sight of the young weres close to shifting and the young humans ready to fight tooth and nail for freedom spurred the four men into action.

The Don's goons took an involuntary step back as four men jumped from the roof behind their targets to the space in front of them. A murmur of "thank Gaia" came from behind the human wall, the boys breathing a sigh of relief. "Who are you? How dare you come between me and my property!" Don Corneo demanded. "These boys are ours," Angeal responded. "And if the indignant grunts and gasps behind me are any indication, I believe you never had any claim to them at all." Sephiroth hissed as he brandished his freakishly long katana at the lowlifes in front of him. Angeal's Buster Blade was also threatening the Don's henchmen. Genesis and Tseng bared their fangs while displaying a crimson rapier, a handgun and an EMR to further discourage the goons. Faced with this arsenal, Don Corneo's men began to edge their way back up the alley, pulling their protesting boss with them. "Sorry, boss, but 'the better part of valor is discretion' or something like that. This situation just became too dangerous to your health."

Cloud listened as the Don and his men retreated. _What did they mean by we're theirs? _he wondered. His eyes fallowed the swish of silver hair as the man in front of him turned around, sheathing his blade. The man knelt down reaching for him. Cloud shrank back.

"It's alright, kitten, we won't hurt you or your friends…"

"They're my brothers."

"… Brothers, then. I promise we won't hurt you. We want to protect you."

"Why?" Rude and Zack demanded, holding the other two tighter.

Angeal reached for Zack. "Calm down, puppy. We…"

"I'm not a puppy!" Zack growled, baring his teeth instinctively.

"You don't know what you are, do you pup?" Angeal asked head cocked to one side.

"What do you mean?" Zack mirrored the man in front of him.

Angeal smiled, setting his hand on Zack's shoulder. "You're a werewolf, pup. You're ears and nose are sharper then a human's. You could smell those thugs coming couldn't you?" Zack only nodded. Cloud looked confused.

"I thought I smelled trouble. That's why I woke up." Sky blue eyes met green ones.

Sephiroth smiled. "That's because you're a werecat, a kitten. Young weres are rare. By were society rules, Angeal and I are to take you in and train you and your friend."

While Angeal and Sephiroth calmed the young weres, Tseng and Rude were engaged in a staring contest. Genesis, seeing an opportunity, reached out and began to pet Reno.

"Why you pettin' me yo?" The younger redhead looked confused as Tseng and Rude snapped their heads around to see what was happening.

"Genesis." Tseng sighed.

Genesis grinned. "What? He's cute."

Before he could respond, Tseng felt a hand on his arm. Rude looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I trust you. Just don't separate us."

All eyes went to Rude, his brothers' wide with surprise and the warriors quickly assured him that the boys would remain together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strays**

**A/N: sorry for the delay folks. Been having internet problems. This is a revised and edited chapter three and i hope to have chapter four up soon.  
**

**Chapter 3: Merging the Packs**

Cloud purred as he settled into Sephiroth's arms and watched as Zack curled against Angeal's chest as the werewolf picked him up. Giggling and chucking, the weres watched Genesis and Tseng try to convince a struggling Reno and Rude to hold still.

"Do you want me to bite you right here?" the vampires growled in frustration.

"No," the boys whimpered.

"Then stop wiggling. The faster we get you out of here the less likely the Don will be able to find you again."

The boys' eyes went wide as their rescuers approached the Southern manor. The house was large with a wrap-around veranda, numerous windows with dark curtains contrasting with the white paint, and weeping willows lining the drive. "It's beautiful," Cloud breathed. Sephiroth chuckled and nodded, "It's been in Genesis' family as far back as anyone can remember."

Reno turned to Genesis wide eyed. "That's your pad? Sweet!"

Rude glared at his brother while Genesis smirked and nibbled at Reno's ear. "I'm glad you approve."

Reno squirmed and protested, "Hey stop that yo! Do I taste good or somthin'?"

Genesis grinned, showing his fangs. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

The blood drained from Reno's face as he froze. "Ano….. ano…" he whimpered.

"Angeal, what was our time?" Tseng asked, ignoring the minor drama beside him.

"Roughly 20 minutes. Looks like with passengers it takes us 3 to 5 minutes longer then normal." Angeal replied while trying to keep a hold of Zack. "Zackary, don't make me pull out a newspaper. I'll set you down once we're inside."

Five minutes later, everyone was inside and the door locked. Setting the boys down, Sephiroth and Angeal led Cloud and Zack off to one wing of the house while Reno and Rude were escorted to another wing by Genesis and Tseng. The werecat led his kitten into a bedroom and watched as the little one fell onto the bed without even removing his shoes. Sephiroth smiled, pulling them off the sleeping boy before crawling into bed himself, curling protectively around the young were. A few doors down, Zack managed to get his shoes off before falling asleep in a chair. Angeal merely shook his head as he placed the pup on the bed and fell asleep next to him.

On the other side of the house things were much different. Tseng had calmly explained to Rude that he planned to turn him. Rude only asked what he would be to the vampire. Tseng explained, "When a human is turn they are given either one, two or three drops of their sire's blood. One drop makes them a mindless slave; two makes them a loyal servant; and three turns them into the perfect mate."

Rude asked again, "So what will I be to you?"

"My mate," Tseng smiled, kissing Rude's hand. Rude blushed as Tseng turned his hand over and gently bit his wrist. A few minutes later, he pulled back, steadying Rude and feeding him three drops of blood. Rude sighed after swallowing and fell asleep in Tseng's arms.

"You're going to do what?" Reno yelped, jerking away from Genesis. Genesis only smiled and moved closer, caressing Reno's inner thigh through the boy's pants. "Come on, it's just a little bite and then I give you some of mine and we're good."

Genesis went flying across the room as Reno punched him. "Not there! And I ain't gonna be your slave!"

Growling playfully, Genesis launched himself at the teen, pinning Reno to the bed. "Fine I'll bite your neck and for the record, kid, you'll be my mate." "Oh. Ok I guess," Reno said, tensing as Genesis bit his neck then relaxing, allowing the vampire to turn him. He barely registered that Genesis slipped three drops of blood into his mouth but got them down before surrendering to sleep. Genesis smiled, snuggled down next to Reno and joined him in worshiping Morpheus.


End file.
